Gathering of Ideals
by Fabuzer
Summary: Unlimited Blade Works and Imagine Breaker. Their fates interwine and both of their stories change forever. Is Touma going to be luckier now with the help of a Magus? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Sealing Designation

**Hello, everyone. This is going to be my first work, so I welcome reviews about it, or correction about the Nasuverse and Index. It will be a crossover between Fate/stay night and To aru Majutsu no Index, but I'm going to include characters from other works if they fit inside the story. I'm Italian and I proud myself on being good in English despite my age, but feel free to correct my grammar or give me advices about my story. The idea about this story started when I thought that Shirou from UBW True Ending ,with a Reality Marble and all, should be considered dangerous from the Mage's Association and so they would put a Sealing Designation on him. Anyway, I'm going to start.**

**I don't own Fate/stay night, Index or any other works or characters in this story.**

The Holy Grail War. A tournament in which seven Magi and seven Servants, spirits of heroes from the past, present and future, fight each other until one remains, all for the sake of winning the Holy Grail, a miraculous artifact able to grant wishes.

Done in Fuyuki City, this war continued until the Fifth, when it was discovered that the Grail was corrupted and so was destroyed by the Fifth War Saber's Noble Phantasm.

The information became widespread and so the Holy Grail War was momentarily halted and its present status is unkown.

xXx

The Mage's Association, an organization created for Magi to develop and research Magecraft. Divided into three branches: Clock Tower, Atlas and Sea of Estray, with the Clock Tower of London as HQ.

Currently, in a meeting room situated in the office of the Director of the Clock Tower, a human who lived for more than 2000 years, five people are discussing a certain matter about an apprentice of a Magus inside the organization.

"Are we all present? Then let's start this meeting." A woman stated more than asked. She was a beautiful woman with light brown hair tucked in a ponytail, brown eyes and dressed in white with a red ribbon on the neck, red pants and brown boots. Her name is Lorelei Barthomeloi, the vice-director of the Mage's Association, who simply radiated an intimidating aura and a stern look.

"The reason of this meeting is to discuss about Emiya Shirou, participant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, apprentice of Tohsaka Rin and half-heir of the Emiya lineage." The man who spoke had long black hair, an even more sterner look than the previous speaker, dressed completely in a black business suit with a red jacket and yellow scarf. This man was Waver Velvet, or better known as Lord El-Melloi II, once participant of the Fourth Holy Grail War with the Servant Rider and now excellent instructor for Magi. Despite his mediocrity as a Magus, he's capable of finding talent inside people and raising them in exceptional Magi.

"Let's go straight to the point, Lord El-Melloi II. We discovered that he developed a Reality Marble during the War." This time it was a short old man, with a straight back and face that resembled a statue of wood. Rocco Belfaban, head of the Department of Summoning. "So we should simply give him a Sealing Designation and be done with it." He spoke impatiently and while glancing at the clock on the wall.

A Sealing Designation. An 'honor' bestowed upon Magi with abilities that can't be acquired through simple research. They will be secured and guarded to preserve their talents. But these are the sugar-coated words. It's but a incarceration for life, sealed in the Bottom of the Bridge, the deepest part of the Clock Tower. And a Reality Marble is more than enough to earn such a torture. The capability to overwrite the World with your Inner one is too outstanding to ignore, and since it can't be taught or inherited it's even worse for them.

The next to speak was a handsome, young man with red hair and a strong yet cheerful look: Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, newly appointed head of the Department of Evocation: "Ah, yes. Emiya, I met him many times following Tohsaka. A good guy, even if a little naïve. I don't think we should give him the Seal this early, he's strong but not yet a threat and…"

He got promptly interrupted by a feminine, strong voice: "…and even underestimated, he defeated a Servant and acquired the memories and part of the abilities of Servant Archer of the Fifth War, who we came to know is Emiya ten years in a possible future. If he has the potential of a becoming a Servant, it's all the more reason to lock him up. Besides, he isn't a Magus, but a Spellcaster, someone who simply view our Magecraft as a tool. He's not one of us and not even a member of the Association."

'As direct as always.' Thought Waver, while observing Bram, who even though had a cheerful expression, had a thick mark visible on his forehead, while Rocco simply started to snicker not so discreetly. He looked at the Director that started sighing and shaking his head. The old man who lived for more than two millennia got up from his chair and put his hand on the large desk for support, coughing loudly to catch their attention, which happened immediately: "Then I hereby announce the apprentice of Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, as a Sealing Designated." As he said this, he took some documents from the desk, shifted some pages and pressed a round stamp on a page with the picture of a red haired boy, which left the words 'Sealing Designation'.

"I will send the Enforcer Bazett Fraga Remitz, who has just recovered, to retrieve Emiya Shirou. Lorelei, inform her of this mission and give her full authority to dispose of whoever get in her way with no exception and if you could some of your elite Magi from the Chelon Canticle Brigade." The Director stated with a tone of finality, indicating the end of the meeting.

"You may all return to your duties"

Everyone started to clear out of the room, but…

"Lorelei." Said the old man while taking a seat again.

"Yes, Director?" Replied the Magus professionally.

"I'm concerned with the matter about Necessarius in these days, so I won't be able to search information about Satsujinki for you. You'll have to use your own resources for this, I suppose."

Lorelei stiffened and then frowned, but didn't complain and accepted it. She closed her eyes, but opened the again to confirm her thoughts: "Necessarius, Director? Are you talking about the little nun?"

The other Magus in the room nodded while stroking his beard with a thoughtful expression on his face: "Yes, it was a reckless move to kidnap her, but we've done it nonetheless. Right now we're analyzing her to discover the secret about her particular Photographic Memory, but I have to mislead the information of Necessarius about her location, even though I think they're sure we are guilty. Does that satisfy you, Lorelei?" The old man asked while taking out from his robe a pipe and casting a small fire spell from his finger.

"Her name, Director?" She asked, not out of curiosity but simply to know.

He closed his eyes and leaned in his chair for a moment and then answered: "Index. Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

**How was it? As I said before, send me reviews and advices and comment about it, it's enough if you don't start insulting me and send me to hell. I don't think many of you know who is Satsujinki, but it's a secret for now. Or simply look for it. And what do you think about the Mage's Association kidnapping Index? I always pictured Magi in general as bastards, so I wouldn't be surprised.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Hello again, everyone! Well, it's not like I expected a lot of reviews for only one chapter, but you know...I'll try to make this chapter longer, since I consider the first one just some kind of prologue.**

**I don't own Fate/stay night, To aru Majutsu no Index or any other works or characters in this story.**

_Swords…_

_That's all I see in the wasteland before me…_

_A dry hill with swords of every kind sinking in the earth. This world is bathed in a twilight produced from an extended horizon, with a sun I can't see._

_I look up to the sky, and see clouds that spread all over and giant black gears which don't fit inside this clean space. Then I unconsciously look at a small hill in the distance. A red man, with white hair and tanned skin is standing there, with his back against me and his face looking to the horizon. Then he turns around, and look at me, with an expression I can't define. His lips part slightly and he say something. I can't hear, but I know what the man is saying. The name of this world. The name of this infinite wasteland of swords, an universe of endless blades._

_Yes._

_The name is…_

**xXx**

I open my eyes.

Slowly I recollect myself and look around. The room is…a room. It's not fancy or anything like that, just a simple room with white walls, a bed and a desk.

I get up from my sitting position, breath slowly and look at the objects I am holding in my hands.

Two swords, shorter than a standard blade but longer compared to a dagger.

They have no guard, a black grip and are colored differently: one is black, the other white. Their craftsmanship is beautiful and captivating, and I immediately know the name and history of these swords.

Kanshou and Bakuya, twin swords created by the blacksmith Gan Jiàng using the best materials and the human sacrifice of a human. The swords are 'married', and will attracts each other and come together whenever they are separated.

They became my favorite weapon to trace due to their cost in prana and the fact that they fit my combat style.

I sigh and dissolve the twin blades. I take a sit on my bed and wander off in my thoughts again.

Today I entered in that world again.

My inner world, the one that represents myself. Because I am a sword and my whole life was composed of swords, this world is inevitably made of swords.

Unlimited Blade Works.

That is the name of that world. Every sword there is not mine, it's something I simply took, created and stored inside me.

But there are also sword I have never seen.

Because it was not me who saw them, but another man. A men in red, who has abandoned his ideals and sought to end himself.

Archer, or the Counter Guardian EMIYA.

He became a hero, but not the way he thought. He was sent whenever was present a disaster threatening mankind, and simply killed the source.

Even taking millions of lives with himself.

Trapped in a cycle of death and slaughter that went against his principle, he tried to kill his past self to end his sorrowful existence.

In other words, me.

We fought, our swords clashed, we simply recreated new ones when that happened, and I won in the end. But I know he let that happen. A human can't possibly defeat a Servant , if not under any special circumstances. He knew that he would have not found an answer to his question if he won, so he let me, and in the end he helped me survive.

"…seriously, what's with me thinking of this again?" I asked to myself.

I look at the clock on the white wall, signaling the 2.00 a.m.

Once again, I let out another sigh and start to undress, getting ready to go to bed.

I stop halfway, listening quietly to the hands of the clock, as if expecting something would happen right no…

BAM!

..I was not wrong.

I look at the door leading to the hallway and wonder who is it.

At the door I see a girl with blue aqua eyes, black hair styled in twintails tied by black ribbons. She is wearing a red turtleneck, black skirt and long black socks.

I see her panting heavily with the head down while trying to regain her breath.

"R-Rin! What's the matter?"

Tohsaka Rin, one of the participant of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the Master of the Servant Archer. She was serious about the War, even going as far as chasing me in the school in the evening, all the while shooting at me with the Gandr spell. Surprisingly, we declared a truce that same day to search for Rider's Master, who we discovered was Matou Shinji, my once friend and now Master. Even if it was only a truce, we continued the War as allies until the end.

One month after that and at the last day of our second year, she invited me to become her apprentice and going to the Clock Tower with her, which is where we are right now.

That day she really teased me too much, she knew the answer anyway so it was totally unnecessary.

"Shirou..we have to run! I predicted this and prepared accordingly, but it seems Lord El-Melloi II wasn't able to delay it anymore! Come on, let's go!" She said, walking furiously fast towards me and grabbing my hand, leading me to the exit.

Okay, now I'm confused. I know that Rin is serious right now, but I need to understand the situation.

I stop her standing firmly on my legs, and I see her turning her head so quickly I'm surprised she didn't snap her neck. She almost start to yell at me, but I interrupt her:

"Rin, I trust you and know you are serious, but first calm down and explain the situation to me. You always told me that a Tohsaka should always be calm." I tell her this, remembering when she once explained me in hours the long tradition of her family, their Magecraft, the spells from her Magic Crest and a lot more.

She look at me for a while and the let go of my hand, which I'm surprised wasn't crushed, and then put a hand on her hip going into her 'lecture mode'.

"We don't have time so I'll be quick: the Association found out about your Reality Marble and sent an Enforcer to us! Lord El-Melloi II delayed the meeting for this decision for a month already, so I was able to prepare! They didn't allow us to get out before, but now we don't have much of a choice so…!" The girl in front at me is talking abnormally fast, but I understand her anyway. My mind wander off and I think about the name she mentioned.

Waver Velvet, now known with the title of Lord El-Melloi II. After I came to the Clock Tower with Rin, she came to him for a sponsor.

…He wasn't exactly happy to see us. I studied English with Fuji-nee before coming here, and I understood him yelling something among the lines "Ugh! Japaneses!"

He calmed down after a while and the first thing he told Rin was that he would only send letter of recommendation to other departments. After a week, he came back to us and started to discuss about videogames. Rin, being the game dunce she is, immediately said she didn't have any interest, resulting in her being sent to hell and called the 'worst Japanese ever'. When I started to discuss with him using pieces of information I heard from Issei, who surprisingly plays a lot, we started to bond and became something like pleasant acquaintances. I came to know the teacher was the Master of Rider in the Fourth Holy Grail War and kind of got traumatized by being dragged around by his Servant and treated like a slap-bag, resulting in him hating Japan. Caught in the flow of the conversation, I accidently revealed to him about my Reality Marble, and even though he said "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret since you're a nice Japanese", Rin chewed me out that night and punished me with an advanced lesson of Thaumaturgy.

I return to reality, and this time I think about a particular word she said:" W-wait a second, Rin. 'Us'? You don't really intend to come with m…"

" Shut up! I won't abandon you! You're a failure as a Magus, so you're going to need my help!" She yell to me, and I can't help but notice the nervousness in her voice.

I look at her seriously, something she surely noticed by her stiffening suddenly. I say it severely, but with a hint of care in my voice: "…Rin, if you come with me, they're going to consider you an accomplice, so I won't accept it. You're important to me, I don't want you to risk your future for something so stupid."

Her face twist at the last word, and with her head down and hair shadowing her face, she starts shaking and clenching her fists: "…stupid? You think your safety is stupid to me? By being your master, I'm danger anyway, but that's besides the point! I don't want you to die! I don't want to see you in a state worse after you beat Gilgamesh! I don't you to die! I love you!"

Her outburst doesn't surprise me, but the last words do.

She loves me.

It's not like we didn't know it before, we were both aware of our feelings for each other. But hearing her saying these words is something else.

A warm feeling starts to spread in my chest and I immediately understand.

I don't want to leave her.

I love her.

That's why I want to allow myself to be selfish this once.

I look at her face and wipe away the tears she was threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I love you too after all."

She sniffs and starts to hug me.

Then she punch me not so lightly. Right in the stomach.

"Idiot! This is not the time to act so fluffy! Come on, let's go!" Returning to her 'Tsun' mode, she leaves.

After grimacing and recovering from the hit, I follow her and decide to not telling her she was the one who started. There are still so many things I want to do, after all.

Following her, Emiya Shirou didn't notice the smile on the young Magus's face.

**XxX**

The hallway was completely empty, even though Magi stayed late working in their Workshops and going around gathering materials. It was really strange. Did the higher ranks already close the area?

I push away these thoughts and focus on Rin, who is in front of me. More specifically I look at her backpack. I can't refrain myself, so I ask her: "Rin, what do you have there?"

Without stopping or looking back at me, the Magus starts to explain to me: "I said I made preparations for this day, right?"

I nod at her and she strangely notice it.

"Other than the rations of food and water we may need for the flight, I brought all of my jewels. Those aren't as powerful as the ones I used in the War, but we aren't fighting Servants, so they'll be able to at least knock someone unconscious or outright kill them."

I frown at the fact we might kill someone to escape. I don't like the Mage's Association, but that doesn't mean I can kill them without remorse. I would if someone attacked us with killing intent, but that would leave a bad taste in my mouth.

After taking a pause, she continues: "That old pervert of Zelretch also left me two Mystic Codes."

A Mystic Code. A weapon carried by a Magus to strengthen a spell or using a specialized one. Rin told me that her jewels and Waver's grey maid, a woman(?)who insisted in being a robot from the future, was a sentient Familiar made of mercury called Volumen Hydragyrum, were both Mystic Codes.

She unzips the backpack and draw something. I stiffen immediately.

Looking at it, I can't determine the method of creation, the materials or what abilities it has. It's a dagger with a blade made of some unknown jewel, with a strange light coming from the inside.

"This is the Jewel Sword of Zelretch, a Mystic Code that use the Second Magic to draw out infinite prana from the alternate worlds. It's extremely powerful, but the capacity is always the same, so the attack power will always be the same." Rin shove it in my face, and looking at it closely I narrow my eyes.

This sword…it has the same of feeling of the swords I project. It's a fake, it's not the original and the power isn't the same. But this blade has yet to disappear, and I can feel that it has been around for more than a day.

"You probably noticed, but that is a projection. Zelretch once left to Tohsaka Nagato the blueprints to create it, but I'm sure my father didn't complete the project. He told me he travelled to a parallel world and 'borrowed' it from someone."

From the tone of her voice it's evident the sarcasm. By borrowing she probably mean 'taking it away for an unspecified amount of time'.

Holding out her hand, I put it in her hand and she carefully put it back while searching something else.

"This is the second Mystic Code…ugh, I can't…ah! Here is it!"

My eyes turn instantly to the bag. If something as amazing as the Jewel Sword exist, then this second Mystic Code can't be useless. My interest sparked, Rin take out something.

"….."

I look at what her hand is holding.

I don't know if this is a weapon or not, or if it's more powerful than the Jewel Sword, or it has an amazing ability. I don't know. The girl I love and know has more pride than anyone else isn't showing any shame, holding it without knowing what is it.

"…Rin. That is.."

"This is the Kaleidostick. I don't know its abilities, but it seem some kind of wand. Maybe it's like the Jewelled Staff of my father, capable of powering spells. The symbol of star could mean…"

While Rin is guessing, I can't help but have a sorrowful and pitying expression on my face. I look at her, her face intrigued in the structure of the staff.

The staff of a Mahou Shoujo.

My mind tell me to correct her mistake, but my heart, my feelings, tell me that she'll receive a serious blow if I tell her.

I clench my fist and grit my teeth.

'Zelretch, you're a real bastard…'

Returning to reality from my thoughts, I focus again on the hallway in which we are running.

The Clock Tower possesses Workshops and bedrooms for students Magi and working Magi, but these are mostly underground. Since Magi come from all over the world, this place is really big. My room was on the -5th floor, and now we are on the -2th floor.

But as Rin said before, we can't exactly take the main exit. So…

"Rin, how are we going to get out? More importantly, we can't exactly run from London to another city, do we a car or something?" I ask her this, fully aware that this may be important for my survival. The reason is Magi are absolutely stupid when dealing with modern technology, and it seems to be worse when the Magus is talented.

In fact, Rin can barely use a phone, so letting her use a car is equivalent to suicide.

I hear an extremely sweet voice: "Are you thinking something rude about me, _Emiya-kun_?" which is at the same time deadly and threatening.

Hearing her call me by my surname, my head turn slowly to her.

Crap.

She is smiling, but I can tell she isn't happy at all. It's the kind of smile that tell you "I dare you to say that again or going against me".

I quickly try to find an excuse: "O-obviously not, Rin! Ahahahah…" And I fail.

"Yes, I know you aren't lying to me, _Emiya-kun."_

I sigh in relief in my mind, even though I'm fully aware she knows.

"Anyway, we are going to use a flying vehicle that Lord El-Melloi II is giving us. It's covered in a Bounded Field of Concealment and a spell of the same defense of a Magic Resistance D. Since they're not aware of our escape, they won't have time to prepare any strong spell and generally Enforcers possess abilities in crowd extermination and sneak attacks."

I nod at her, knowing Waver is capable in modern technology and couldn't have bought us a hang-glider. At least I hope so.

Not having any more question, I concentrate entirely on my path. I see Rin leading us to the transportation department, used to lead travelling Magi to secluded pieces of land to take a plane or a car.

Rin kick open the door and glances around to find a free high-speed train.

I look around to, but can't shake off the strange feeling. A shiver pass through my back.

The underground station is ominously silent. It's really creepy.

But this sensation is extremely familiar. A killing intent that's leaking out, someone who is looking at you from the shadows, observing your every moviments.

I stay calm and still.

The enemy is here.

I don't know who is it, but he or she is trying to find an opening and finish me in one blow.

I'm going to grant that wish.

I slowly relax my body, and then I hear the wind coming towards me.

A blur of purple extend to my head.

I spin on my foot and counterattack.

"**Trace On!" **I shout out the Aria, and in an istant in my hands appear Kanshou and Bakuya. My swords withstand the attack and I immediately apply Reinforcement to them.

"Shirou!" Rin scream, and look at me and then at the attacker.

"I'm fine, Rin!" I try to relieve her, but I find her eyeing warily the enemy.

I follow her gaze and see a beautiful woman in her early twenties, wearing a dark purple suit and having purple hair. She has a strong look, the one you can find on a fighter, and my attention falls on the light that fades away from her body.

"I see, I fell into your trap and lost my chance. Usually the Sealing Designated I caught didn't have any fighting skills, but you're different." She says to herself, seemingly ignoring us.

"I hoped to simply knock you and that girl out, but since you want to resist I'll have to break your arms and legs and drag you to the Bottom of the Bridge." This time she is clearly talking to me, obvious from her intense gaze and her assuming a fighting stance.

"An Enforcer...!" Rin mutters while arming herself with a jewel between each finger, ready to help me defeat her.

"No, Rin! Find a train and be ready to escape! I'll keep her busy until then and join you!" I tell her my plan, she hesitate for a second and then run, understanding my logic behind this. Even if we win against her, we would likely attract a lot of unwanted attention, and the situation would become a disaster.

"And you think I'm going to let her do that?" The Enforcer mutter something:

"**Isaz." **A faint light gradually comes from her legs, and then she disappears.

Snapping my head quickly I see her gliding on the floor as if ice-skating.

She pulls her fist backwards, ready to punch her.

Acting quickly, I do the same with my arm and throw Kanshou to my enemy with all my strength.

Noticing my attack, she stops and ducks to narrowly evade the white blade.

She stands up and narrow her eyes at me, wiping away the blood dripping from the cut on her cheek.

"What a nuisance. It seems taking you out first is the best option. But you're on disadvantage. I wrote Runes all over my body before coming here, so physically you can't beat me, and ignoring the fact you just threw a sword at me, you seem like a close quarter fighter. I'm Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Enforcer. Be ready, Emiya Shirou!

"**Raidou, Laguz, Ehwaz, Kenaz." **This time I hear her clearly, and the same light from before starts to appear, but now it comes from the area around her eyes, her fists and her chest. After that she falls into the same fighting stance she used.

Quickly, I apply Reinforcement on my legs and start a running stance.

She eyes me strangely while I close my eyes in grief.

"I'm sorry." I apologize sincerely.

Then blood sprays out from her shoulder.

"Ughh…! What.!" Bazett suppress a cry of pain, and then look weakly at her back. A white blade is sticking out from her left shoulder and blood is flowing freely.

"Aghh..Ahhhh! My opponent let out a small scream, eyeing the blade while it's twitching and cutting more into her injury.

Looking at the black sword in my hand, she immediately understands.

Kanshou and Bakuya are 'married swords', so if separated they'll attract each other again. In this case, after I threw Kanshou, I missed Bazett but like a boomerang it tried to come back to Bakuya. Right now it's trapped in Bazett's shoulder, and she is suffering extreme pain from it continuously moving.

Using this trick is leaving a bad taste in my mouth, but I knew after a single glance. This woman is strong, so I can't have a prolonged battle with her. She might be even stronger than Kuzuki-sensei, a master of the fighting style Snake. If she was a Master, I could have easily died fighting her.

Trying to ignore her cry of pain, I run towards Rin, seeing her handling the commands of a train.

"Are we ready, Rin?!" I look at her hands, and there isn't hesitation in her movements.

Honestly, I'm surprised.

"Don't worry, I studied how at least use these things for this day!" She says with confidence.

I trust her even if she is a total klutz with technology, but grow unsteady, feeling as if Magi are quickly coming this way, which may be not that far from the truth.

"T-this pain.." I hear a voice saying weakly but with a hint of hate in it "It's the same I had when that damn priest ripped my arm off..!"

I turn my head and look through the window, and my eyes see something revolting.

An arm was lying motionlessly on the ground near Bazett, and a giant pool of blood was spreading around.

It wasn't as if I didn't see a scene like this during the War, but this wasn't something I could watch without grimacing.

Taking a look at the arm, I notice it was strange. The color was a bit off from human skin and it looked clearly like:

"A Prosthetic…Puppet Arm.."

"I won't forgive him!" The Enforcer screams loudly.

I quickly turn to Rin:"Are you done?!" I ask her not so patiently.

"Done!"

The engine starts and the train shakes.

"Grab onto something!" I hear Rin yelling, but it's too late.

The vehicle departs like a bullet while I'm thrown back.

I look at my sides, the surroundings looking like a blur of colors.

I can still hear voices from the departing platform and the screams of hanger and hate of Bazett. I feel a little guilty, knowing it's my fault such memories returned to her.

But it was necessary. I decided to defend myself with everything I have at disposal in case of an attack, but I won't necessarily kill my enemies.

"Phew, we barely did it. Before we departed I saw at least ten Magi with spells ready to throw to us." I hear Rin saying this while falling to her knees, her legs still trembling.

I too sigh in relief. Trying to regain my breath, I see a little girl with silvery hair bowing to us…

…what?

"Thank you for welcoming me with you and helping me." A girl dressed like a nun thanks us using a sincere tone. "My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, nice to meet you!"

"…."

Neither me or Rin know what to say.

An awkward silence fills the train, when finally Rin points her finger at Index.

"W-who the hell are you!"

"Groooooooooooooowl…."

"…"

Index pouts a little and then, with shining eyes, innocently asks: "Do you have any food?"

…**End! I don't know how I did, but hope well! I'm trying to form an obvious romance between Shirou and Rin, since they aren't officially engaged. The fight with Bazett..well, I don't know if you could really call it a fight, but Bazett got beaten so easily because she was underestimating Shirou. And the ending with Index; I hope you guys liked it. Someone said I may be using too many 'and', so please tell me if it's true!**

**See you!**


End file.
